The Monster
A few weeks ago, after I was just walking along the infinite, green landscape, when I first saw The Monster. I was picking the berries from the countless shrubs sporting at least 6 to 7 berries from each bush. As I was doing so, I noticed the ever darkening, hazy sky begging to fall into onix black. I decided that it would only be logical to head home, so I nonchanlantly wandered through the route, when I came across a junction. I knew very well one led to the dense forest, in which I couldn't risk trying to amble through. So, I decided to go through the middle section, and proceded through it. Thats when I saw.... Well, It. As I blinked, I heard the rustling coming from the side of the route. Just a wild animal I assumed and carried on. But my Tranquil walk was quickly interupted by a howl of pain and I quickly turn to the direction of the noise. My heart began to race. There was no time to react. I ran, I just ran through the unending strands of grass and I eventually came to a stop and exaled deeply as buckled at the knees trying to think what that noise was. It sounded extremely human-like, it couldn't have been a wild animal.... Could it? No. It couldn't, animals dont scream out like that, they only yelp. I laughed akwardly as I carried on. The crickets and my footsteps was the only sound I could hear. It was dead silent. A peered arround, there wasn't an exit in sight. just a long twisting path. Suddenly, I heard the rustling again. This time I was just too scared to move. Then I heard the fast pace footsteps of a human. Thank god, someone found me, I wasn't alone. Out of the bushes peered a young man, mud and grime covered him and he had a chunk out of his left arm, he cradled his hand in his right one. Shit, Shit, SHIT! he wheezed as he limped towards me. He slumped onto me, I reluctantly grabbed him and asked him what happened. Oh shit man, that, that FUCKING THING! It's chasing me, it'll be coming for us, we need to... go... NOW! He stuttered as he spoke. Without Hesitation I pulled his arm arround my shoulder as the blood from his major injury leaked down onto my arm. A lay him down and took a nearby vine and used it to tourniquet his arm. I let him down slowly as we both sat, my arm on my knee. I asked him what had happened. Me and my friend, we were walking and... It freakin'... Jumped us, he just smashed my bud's face in, straight through his head... Oh god it was so FUCKING BLOODY! I tried to run, but he bit my arm, so I had to run through the thorns and shit, then I saw you so I came to you.. And now we're here. A just remained silent for a minute or 2, just trying to process the information when I saw in the corner of my eye... It. From what I can remember, It was a grey and white, dinosaur-esque creature, with a white head, with 2 horns protruding from its head. It had 2 razor sharp, saw like teeth what attached to its jaw, and it has 2 cyan eyes with cat-like pupils. it's body was muscular and had a long tail, and, the most distinguishing feature was its body... Oh god its body, it was just lined with like Armour. Litteral armour. it was everywhere man, its tail had some, its short, stubby legs had some, so did its arms, everywhere was covered. it had 3 small claws and 3 small spikey toes on its feet. There was even shards of the skull coming down its back. It was a quite literally a tank. As soon as he saw it, he screamed and limped in agony, I was frozen with fear lieing down with only my 2 limp arms holding me up as I watched it stomp over to him and slug him in the side as I heard the crunch of his spine and ribs breaking. He screamed an ear piercing cry as he fell down his head towards me. I looked at him as his face twitched from the sheer pain and the monster put its foot on his head and slowly began to push down as the cracking of his skull rang in my ears. Only a few seconds passed as his eyes began to squeeze and pour blood from the sockets and any life still left him dissipated, his teeth snapping on by one. Finally, just as fast as it began, his whole head exploded into a bloody pile of brain viscera flew arround and what used to be his head was a messy, jam like goo wedged between its toes. Lifting its foot as the goopy substance it walked over to me, fearing the worst of what it'd do to me I shielded my face with my hands and shook in a fetal position on the floor. It sniffed at me intently, narrowed its eyes and kicked me. A gasped, winded as blood from my stomach filled my mouth, I couldn't tell what blood was his and mine now as I attempted to give the beast a reaction it wanted by holding my stomach in pain. It roared and grumpily walked off to whatever place it came from. I lost track of what happened that night, I just woke up by a doctor, saying I'd Suffered a major concussion to the left side of you torso. You were found by a nearby hiker. He also found your deceased friend.. I'm afraid to go out picking berries again. I can't encounter another monster like that.... I'm going to need a Fighting type... Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games